


Alternate Universes Are Real?

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Charlie- slight OOC, AU Dean- slight OOC, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are fighting a ghost when Dean gets knocked out. When he wakes up most things are the same, except one.</p><p>4/12- This has been put on hiatus for the time being. I realized I didn't like part of it so I'm rewriting it. I will eventually get the rest of this up. It is not abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Up

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is incredibly short but it's just for setting up the story.
> 
> I got this idea when I heard, I think it was Misha, saying that he wouldn't mind doing a Destiel story and something about alternate dimensions and such. So this story just appeared in my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

"Son of a bitch," Dean shouted as the ghost's arm connected to his stomach. Dean was sent flying in the air, hitting a wall. He slid down it in a crumpled mess.

He and Cas were distracting a low level ghost while Sam burned the bones. 

Cas appeared then, jamming an iron rod into the ghost's chest. He ran over to Dean who hadn't moved.

"Dean," Cas yelled, kneeling beside the unconscious hunter. "Dean!"


	2. What the hell?

Groaning, Dean sat up touching his head lightly. He cracked his eyes open. Squinting, he saw he was in bed at the motel. He decided Cas must have zapped him there. He'd have to thank him. Noticing it was still dark, he also decided he hadn't been out for very long. He laid back down, turning on his side to get comfortable. He realized someone was laying in the bed as well and saw very familiar hair poking out from under the covers. He scrambled out of bed, hitting the wall with his back.

"Dude! What the hell?"

Cas rolled over, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Have a nice nap," he asked through a yawn.

Dean stared at his friend. He'd spoken many times to him about personal space.

"You need rest. Come back to bed," Cas said pulling back the covers. 

Dean gaped. Cas was naked. Like total stark naked.

"Why are you naked," Dean all but squeaked. 

Cas looked at Dean, an eyebrow arched.

"I always sleep naked. You know that."

"What," Dean yelled. He was so confused.

"You're being weird." Cas got out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers. "What's wrong, baby?"

Dean gulped. "Did you just call me, b-baby?"

Cas put his hand on Dean's forehead. He wasn't hot and all vitals were fine. Both men were confused.


	3. Are you okay?

"When is he going to wake up," Sam asked looking at his brother.

Cas had zapped Dean back to the motel they had been staying at. He and Sam were waiting for him to wake up.

Dean moaned, reaching out to the side.

"Cas," he whined sleepily when he felt the empty bed.

Sam and Cas exchanged confused glances. The angel walked next to the bed.

"I'm here, Dean."

Dean opened his eyes, blinking sleep away.

"Where are you going?" He asked seeing Cas fully dressed.

"Nowhere?" He answered.

"Then why'd you get out of bed? You said we could stay in bed while Sam went after that ghost."

Sam cleared his throat at the sound of his name. Dean looked past Cas.

"Oh, you're done? It wasn't too difficult, was it? Low level like we decided?"

"Dean, are you okay," Sam asked in response. 

"I'm fine," he shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You hit your head pretty hard," Cas explained. "When we after the ghost."

"What," Dean asked through a laugh, sitting up. "We," he said pointing to himself and Cas, "didn't go anywhere. We were having alone time."

Cas glanced back at Sam who looked just as confused as he felt. Dean clearly hit his head harder than they originally thought.


	4. Knock it Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start putting "AU" at the beginning of the chapters where it's in the AU. Though I just realized it's all even numbers. But anyway, please enjoy.

AU

"Yes," Cas said answering Dean's question from before. "You said me calling you sweetie felt too gay." He started a pot of coffee. "Though Angel is far gayer, I think."

"Okay, seriously, Cas, knock it off," he snapped.

Cas turned back. Dean was getting dressed.

"Why are you mad at me," he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Dean's eyes bugged. "Really?" He asked throwing on a shirt. "How many times have I talked about personal space? This- This just takes the cake."

Cas' eyes furrowed.

"You haven't spoken to me about that in months. Since we became a couple," Cas explained, though he didn't see why he needed to.

Dean gawked, sitting down. "A-a coup-" Dean scrubbed his face with his hands. What was going on?

"Dean," Cas questioned stirring sugar into coffee. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being knocked out by some ghost just a few-"

The door opened to the motel cutting off Dean's sentence. Sam walked in.

"Oh, dude, put on some pants," he said, covering his eyes and turning to face Dean at the table. "I took care of that ghost. It was too easy, really."

Cas brought two cups of coffee over, now in pants and handed Dean a cup. The hunter snatched it, sloshing some on the floor. Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Alone time didn't go so well I see."

"You're in on this insanity as well?" Dean yelled. Cas flinched. Sam looked at Cas for clarification.

"He's been off since he woke up. His vitals are all fine," Cas said quickly. "He was just telling me the last thing he remembers."

Cas sat at the table across from Dean while Sam sat on the closest bed. Dean took a sip from his coffee. It was perfect, just how he liked it. He couldn't remember telling Cas how he liked the beverage. He sat it down, glaring at it.

"So what is the last you remember?" Sam asked.

"Me and Cas were taking on this ghost while you burned the bones. The ghost knocked me out. Then I woke up in- in bed with," he groaned, "I can't even say it."

Dean looked at Cas. He was staring into his coffee.

"What was the name of the ghost?" Sam asked, smoothing his pants.

"Amelia something," he answered, trying to remember the last name.

"Amelia Song?"

"Yeah," Dean said, snapping his fingers as he took another sip of coffee.

"Dean. I just burned her bones. By myself. You and Cas stayed here," Sam explained. "You said you guys needed some alone time and sent me away."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. Me and Cas are not, not a coup," he groaned again. "I can't say it."

Cas sniffed and disappeared.


	5. This is Highly Inappropriate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: AU Dean is a bit OOC. But it explains later. I hope you still enjoy the story though!

Dean got out of bed and put on coffee. He walked next to Cas, resting his head on the angel's shoulder. Cas' eyes bugged.

"Uh, Dean," Sam asked, clearing his throat.

Dean looked at his brother. "Sup?"

"You were at the ghost extermination. You both were," he said slowly.

Cas took one step to the side, removing his shoulder from Dean's chin. Dean set his jaw.

"No, we were here," Dean argued.

Cas touched Dean's forehead. "All vitals are fine," he said to Sam.

"Of course they are. Because there's nothing wrong with me."

Dean walked to the finished coffee and fixed him and Cas a cup. He brought the cup to Cas. The angel looked down at the cup.

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee."

Dean scrunched his face in confusion.

"What are you talking about? You're addicted," Dean said still holding the cup out. Cas took it with a sigh but sat it on the table.

"We need to figure out what's happening," Sam said looking slightly horrified as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.

Cas slid Dean's arms off him. "Dean, this is highly inappropriate."

"Hugging is inappropriate but not what we did not twenty minutes ago?"

Sam and Cas looked at each other, horrified. Sam did not need that mental image.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're being weird. You both are."


	6. Have You Ever Heard of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter this week. It's fairly long. So next week will only be one chapter as well- just a heads up.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm updating this during the commercials of the new episode.

AU

"Dammit," Dean mumbled.

"That was kind of harsh, don't you think," Sam asked moving his hair behind his ear.

Cas reappeared, grabbed his coffee while glaring at Dean.

"Cas," Dean started but the angel was gone again. He huffed and looked at Sam.

"Hey, don't look at me," Sam said holding up his hands. "He's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Dean said standing and took another sip of coffee. "We need to figure out what's going on."

Dean walked outside, sighing in relief when he saw the Impala. At least that was the same.

He got in, started her up, and saw a picture on the dash near the speedometer. Arching a brow, he picked it up. It was of him and Cas at a carnival and they were kissing. Dean shuddered, dropping it and made it fall face first on his leg. He noticed his handwriting.

6/16

Dean stared at the back of the photo until Sam got in. He turned to look at his younger brother.

"We gotta call Charlie."

"Charlie," Sam questioned.

Dean dug in his coat pocket and opened his phone. The wallpaper was Cas' head thrown back, mouth opened as if laughing, and fireworks were behind him. He let out a sigh and scrolled through his contacts.

"Hey Charlie, it's Dean," he greeted when she picked up. Sam moved uncomfortably in his seat. "Where are you? I'm in a serious pickle."

Dean hung up the phone and looked in the mirror. Cas was back there, arms crossed.

"Jesus, Cas," he breathed, grabbing his heart and turned to Sam. "Charlie's about a day away, if that."

Cas leaned forward and touched Dean and Sam's heads. Dean's stomach twisted and he felt nauseated for a moment. When he opened his eyes they were in front of an apartment complex.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said.

"Well, I figured we need to figure out what's going on with you. And just because you're being your former douche self, doesn't mean I don't want to help." Cas huffed. "So, shall we," he asked nodding at the building.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the douche comment but followed the angel and his brother up the outside stairs. Dean knocked before walking through the unlocked door. Charlie was on the couch with a brunette in what looked like a heavy make out session.

"Oh, shit," Dean said turning his eyes upwards. "Sorry." 

The couple gasped, separating.

"Oh hey guys. I wasn't expecting you yet," she said standing.

Sam shuffled on his feet, nodding at them. "Well we took the angel express."

"Maybe we should continue this later," the mysterious girl said moving toward the door.

"So, see you tomorrow," Charlie asked hopeful as she followed the girl.

"Definitely," she answered kissing her quickly.

"What can I do you guys for," she asked turning toward the guys. "Go ahead, sit."

Sam sat in a turquoise blue arm chair. Dean sat on the yellow love seat and Cas sat beside him but not as close as wanted.

"Who was that," Dean asked smirking, jerking his head to the door.

"A prospective woman," she said sitting in the other arm chair. "We met online."

Dean nodded, approving. 

"So," Sam started, clearing his throat. "Something's wrong with Dean and we were hoping you could help."

"What's wrong," she asked, worry on her face.

"Well, one thing is, he says we're not in a relationship," Cas explained, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Oh no. Did you guys break up," she asked looking between the two.

"No," Cas said shaking his head. "He thinks were were never together. Like the carnival didn't happen."

"That was a fun night," Charlie sighed, leaning back.

"And," Sam said bringing the conversation back. "He thinks he helped with a case last night."

"But he was clearly in the motel with me." Cas adjusted in his seat. "I would show you the marks to prove it," Charlie raised her eyebrows, grinning widely, "but I am an angel so they've already healed," Cas said, over explaining.

"Eck," Dean voiced by accident. Cas shot him the evil eye. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"So, what's wrong with him," Sam asked.

Charlie smiled brightly, leaning forward. "Have you ever heard of alternate universes?"


	7. We Need Your Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where AU Dean is really OOC, I think. Also, this isn't the best chapter so please bare with me.

"Let's call Garth," Sam suggested, pulling out his phone.

Cas had sat on the bed with Dean alarmingly close, his hand over the slack covered knee.

"Hey Garth," Sam said into the phone. He and Cas were both staring at the hand. "Where are you? We need your help."

The three men made their way to the impala and Sam opened the driver's door.

"Hey," Dean snapped. "You get away from baby." He snatched the keys and pushed Sam to the back.

Sam let out a small sigh of relief. At least that was the same, even if he was sitting in the back.

The drive to Garth's place was mainly silent, save for the radio. Dean kept his hand on Cas' knee. Cas had removed his hand a couple times but somehow it would gravitate back. He finally gave up. Dean glanced at his speed and noticed the picture of him and Cas was gone.

"Where's our picture," he asked, clearly upset.

"What picture," Sam asked.

"The one of me and Cas at the carnival back in June," he said, pointing at the dash.

"We never went to that carnival," Cas said, squinting his eyes.

"Where am I," he muttered to himself.

XxXxXxXxX

The Impala pulled into the motel Garth was staying, walked to the door, and Sam knocked. They could hear footsteps and a clatter sound when the door opened.

"Hey Sam," he greeted opening the door wider. "And Dean," he trailed off when he saw Dean's arm hooked around Cas' waist. Blinking, he shook his head and recovered his smile. "What can I do for you?"

Garth and Sam sat at the small table and Dean led Cas to the bed, Garth eyeing them the whole time. Sam cleared his throat, bringing a foot up to rest on his knee.

"So, what's with this," Garth asked, pointing between the hunter and angel.

"That's what we need help with," Sam said.

"Yes. He thinks he and I are in a relationship," Cas explained.

"Dean," Garth drawled.

"We are in a relationship and I don't understand why he keeps saying we're not. Then the picture was gone in the car. And I don't understand." Dean groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Is there anything else?" Garth asked looking at Sam.

"Yeah. Last night we on a hunt and he said he didn't. He said that him and Cas stayed at the hotel."

"And the ghost knocked him out," Cas finished. "But all his vitals are fine."

Garth nodded.

"So let me get this straight," he said crossing his legs and resting his folded hands on his knee. "Dean, you and Cas are in a relationship and yet we don't know about it. And you didn't go on a hunt even though Sam and Cas say you did?"

"Yeah," Dean asked more than said.

Garth smiled, nodding again. "Boys. Have you ever heard of alternate universes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will start back with two chapters.


	8. Of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this post being late, if anyone is keeping up with this fic. I had some family business.

AU

"Of course," Cas gasped, mentally beating himself up. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You mean they're real?" Charlie asked, leaning forward in her seat. "That is so cool."

"Are you saying I'm in a different universe?" Dean sighed. "Why the hell not? Been through everything else."

"Can you explain the theory," Sam asked. "Or reality," he questioned.

"Every time a choice is made, there's another universe making the other choice. So when you decided to call Charlie another universe was created where you called someone else and that universe continued from there," he trailed off. "So that means you said no to the carnival invite."

"I was tired. I didn't feel like being around people. I already apologized to you- my Cas and Charlie," Dean explained, remembering the day Charlie called excited about a carnival.

"So what's all different in your universe?" Charlie asked, hopping up to sit on her knees, clearly excited to find out other universe are real.

"Not much, really. Just me and Cas aren't together."

"Oh," she deflated. "I thought there'd be more."

"He's apparently still an assbutt," Cas all but snarled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dammit it, Cas. I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry I didn't go gay for you."

Cas gasped a shaky voice.

Dean sighed, frustrated, more at himself for snapping.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, placing a hand on the angel's shoulder.

Dean leaned back against the couch, his mind reeling. He wondered what made this Dean fall for Cas. But mostly he wondered how the hell he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My alternate universe theory came from that Disney show that used to come on. "So Weird" and they did an episode about universes being made from choices. Which that theory probably came from somewhere/some one else, but that's where I heard it.


	9. Why Didn't I Think of That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Same with last chapter.

"Of course," Cas exclaimed, standing. "Why didn't I think of that? Probably because I've never heard of people crossing them," he answered mostly to himself.

"Wait," Sam said looking at Cas. "Are you saying that alternate universes are real?"

"Absolutely," Garth drawled at the same time Cas answered, "Yes."

Garth looked like a kid on Christmas and shifted in his chair.

"So the theory is every time you make a choice, another universe is made with the opposite choice being made. The simplest example is when your alarm goes off in the morning and you hit snooze, another you got out of bed on time," Garth explained looking each one of the listeners in the eye.

Clarity struck Dean's brain. He shifted along the bed.

"So we really aren't together?" Cas nodded. "Then that means your Dean said no to Charlie's invite to the carnival."

"The carnival," Sam asked, an eyebrow raised. "You got together with Cas at the carnival?"

Dean nodded. "I don't even know why I said yes, honestly. But then we got there my Cas wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel and my Sam and Charlie pushed me to go on with him so he wouldn't be alone. And while we were stopped at the top, Cas was staring at the stars talking about them. And maybe it was the alcohol or something but I couldn't stop staring at his lips, so I just went for it."

"That's so romantic," Garth said, smiling. Sam, however, looked skeptical. 

"That doesn't sound like Dean. Even if he would've said yes, it wouldn't have led to that. Too romance movie for him."

"I am Dean," Dean growled. "And sometimes romance movie scenes happen," he said defensively.

Sam went to argue but was cut off from Cas.

"Please, no fighting. Let's just figure out how they switched so we can reverse it."


End file.
